


In Which Prince Eric wants to make out with Peter Pan, not Ariel

by Poknami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Disney World, I didn't feel like tagging everyone and their relationships, M/M, Stiles is the perfect Peter Pan, Tumblr Prompt, sword fights, this fic is too short for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poknami/pseuds/Poknami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is Prince Eric, Stiles is Peter Pan, and everyone messes up the relationships between Disney characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Prince Eric wants to make out with Peter Pan, not Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> In which someone posted something on tumblr about wanting TW characters working at Disney World, and I wrote something short. And I still don't know how to easy-link, so the link is here below. One day, I will actually bother to learn.
> 
> http://poknami.tumblr.com/post/54530529947/agentotter-daunt-i-need-a-fanfic-with-all

"Mommy, mommy! It’s Prince Eric! Let’s go!" She was a little red haired girl, pulling her mother’s hand behind her and carrying a little Disney princess autograph book. She had on a purple princess hat and a little dress that should have been uncomfortable in the day’s heat, but that fact was probably ignored since it was a princess dress and this was Disney World. The mother looked a little harassed by this point, late afternoon and probably at the beck and call of the little girl’s energy all day.

Whatever, Derek loves kids, as long as he doesn’t have any of his own.

As the little girl reached them, Derek bent down on one knee so she was closer to eye level with the kid. She held out the autograph book with a huge, hopeful smile on her face that Derek couldn’t help but return. “Alright, alright, little princess. Where in the book should I sign?" She let go of her mother’s hand to open the book, her eyes shining in the light and Derek stayed there with her even when she dropped the book, playing the prince and picking it up again for her.

Derek had been playing Prince Eric for about a year now, and although he hated the crappy pay and standing out in the sun all day, it was well worth it to see the kids’ eyes shining bright after they got an autograph or shook his hand. Derek loved the kids and their reactions, which is why he kept at the job instead of just quitting and going to work for his parents.

Derek signed the autograph book on the page the little girl pointed to with a flourish, making sure it was legible and doodling a little fish beside his signature. The little girl squealed as he handed the book back, and Derek looked around for Erica, who was supposed to be playing Ariel. Erica never wandered too far from Derek, mostly because they were supposed to stay in their designated sections all day. Not that it would stop some people.

"Aho! I see pirates over there, bothering the princess! We should rescue her!"

Derek held back his groan as Peter Pan, followed by three little boys and their parents, headed over towards Erica and Boyd. Boyd was, indeed, dressed as a pirate, but he kept sneaking over to see Erica ever since Erica had winked at him at a party and they spent the rest of the night making out. They weren’t standing too far from where Derek was, but somehow Peter Pan and his apparently band of mischief children made it over to them first, and Peter Pan began waving a little wooden dagger at Boyd with a mischievous grin on his face. Erica looked annoyed while Boyd just looked resigned as he drew his own plastic dagger from the belt around his waist.

Out of everyone Derek worked with, he really hated Stiles the most.

Stiles was the perfect Peter Pan. He was energetic and loud, loved a good sword fight, and could improve on the spot no matter who went up to him or what anyone said. Stiles was honest and playful, and so very much like the little kids Derek loved. Stiles made the perfect Peter Pan because he had never grown up.

The little girl in front of Derek tugged on his shirt sleeve, giving his worried eyes as she looked between Derek, Stiles, and Boyd. “You should save her, Prince Eric!" Derek’s heart just about melted.

Derek gave the little girl a very serious nod. “That I should. You’re a brilliant little princess." And so, on the princess’ orders, Derek stood up and headed over to the mess, the little princess following behind. Derek himself didn’t have a sword, but he didn’t need to worry, as Stiles tripped and the little wooden dagger fell from his hands, sliding to Derek’s feet. Derek picked it up and joined in the sword fight with Boyd, who quickly faked his own loss and, while giving Erica an apologizing look, cried out is dismay and took off towards the other end of the park, probably to grab a soda before Stiles found him again. The kids all cheered.

"You drove the pirates away! I always knew I could count on you, Prince Eric!" Stiles practically bounced back to his feet, grinning like a madman as Derek handed him the dagger back. “You should join us, Prince Eric, and drive all the pirates away!"

Erica was laughing by now, trying to keep tears out of her eyes. Stiles kept asking Derek to join him every time he found himself over by the Little Mermaid part of the park, which was quite often lately with Boyd always hanging around. Derek would always politely decline, declaring that he had a kingdom to run and Ariel to stay and protect. This time wasn’t any different.

The little kids boys all began to beg Stiles for autographs, while the little princess found her way over to Erica. Derek took this time to enjoy the smiles on the kids’ faces, because he knew tonight was going to be another party night amongst the mascots, another night where he would sit there amongst people who never grew up and watch them all complain about the kids and the parents and never enjoy their job for what it really was. Derek had liked Stiles at first, because he never complained about the kids, but Stiles had always complained about the parents, and didn’t he realize this job was about pleasing both the kids and the parents? The parents decided if the kids got to come back, not the kids. The way Stiles had fit the role of Peter Pan, hating grown ups and acting like a kid, perfectly in the four months he’s been here. Derek has always hated Stiles for that.

But the worst part about the parties, and possibly the weirdest, was watching everyone hook up with each other. Ariel was making out with a pirate (although no one was in costume anymore), Bell was making out with Prince Charming (Jackson was always picking fights with Lydia, but Lydia had him tamed as if Jackson was playing the Beast instead of Prince Charming), Mulan was always cuddling up to the Beast and they gave each other puppy dog eyes (Allison may not have been Asian, but she was a kick-ass Mulan and Scott had to spend all day in a full body suit. He deserved someone kick-ass), Aladdin curled around Prince Phillip (and really, Derek couldn’t complain, because everyone loved Danny and Isaac really made a good Prince Phillip). Even Derek’s sister Cora got in on the action, and it really was weird to have to watch her pull off the blond Repunsel wig at the end of the day and start cuddling up to Hercules. But with every party, Derek was always brooding in the back, listening to everyone complain about all the reasons Derek kept his job, and glaring as the couples decided pda wasn’t really public if they were in someone’s living room and and surrounded by screaming kids and parents.

And Stiles would always try to pull Derek into the party, tried to get Derek to give him the ‘Prince Eric’ smile that he gave all the kids. Sometimes Derek would have to literally hold himself back from smiling at Stiles, because Stiles was too much like the kids. But he still persevered, kept reminding himself that Stiles was not a kid, no matter how much he acted like it, and once he remembered that, had to keep reminding himself he didn’t want to kiss the pout off that face.

So yeah, Derek hated Stiles. But he while they were out here, surrounded by little kids and parents and all those things he could blame the smile on? Out here, Derek allowed himself that smile Stiles kept trying to get out of him, even as he turned around to sign another little girl’s autograph album.


End file.
